


Sometimes Love Just Isn’t Enough

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: The Cavill Files [7]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with no happy ending, Break Up, Break Up Talk, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, Sad Ending, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: You’re leaving the best thing that ever happened to you because you can’t give him the one thing he’s always dreamed about.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Series: The Cavill Files [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Sometimes Love Just Isn’t Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry. I’m just really hormotional today, ok?

“So this is really it then?”

You sigh and close your eyes as you listen to the tremor in his voice, out of tears finally after hours of talking and crying together. Your overnight bag is packed, your car keys are in your hand, and the movers are coming for all your things in the morning. 

“It is.”

“But…”

“No Hen, no but. This is the one thing I won’t ever change my mind about, and you knew that from the very beginning,” You say, rubbing your already sore, red eyes. You’ve been over this countless times now, from every angle. “I can’t give you the one thing you truly want so this is the best way, for both of us”

Henry is looking at you, you can feel those piercing blue eyes boring a hole in you as you hang your head, all your fight gone. You’ve given him every single part of you over the past 3 years, but this is one thing that you won’t give him. And you can’t give him something that he wants more than anything in the world because, well, you don’t ever want it, and never have done. You can’t quite bring yourself to lift your head and look at his beautiful face, not now, not whilst you’re trying to keep your shit together as your heart shatters into a thousand tiny pieces in your chest. You’re about to walk away from the love of your life and you can’t stand to see the hurt in his eyes.

“I don’t need to have children to be happy,” Henry’s voice is small, barely a whisper and your face starts to crumple because this is about the tenth time he’s said that. He’s been trying to desperately to get you to stay, to convince you that children are not something he needs to be happy, not if he gets to have you. 

“No, but the difference is that you want them,” You murmur back, a single tear escaping to run down your cheek. “And that’s the difference Hen, I’ve never wanted kids, and I never will. Not even being with the man I love more deeply than anything else has changed that. And if I won’t give you the family that you’ve always yearned for, then it’s not fair for me to stay and expect you to go through a life together with me feeling like you’re missing a piece of you. I won’t do that, not to you.”

“We’ll get more dogs, cats even.”

“That’s not the same and you know it Henry,” You sigh, exasperated that you’re still going over this after. “Deep down, you won’t be truly happy if you don’t have the children you’ve always wanted, and I’m not going to be the one to do that to you, you mean too much to me. I love you too much.”

“But love isn’t enough to make you stay, is it?” You have to look at him then, watch him as his tears spill over as he watches you. Truth is, you would stay in a heartbeat because you’re selfish and you love him. But how does that end for you both further down the road? He’ll end up resenting you for not setting him free to find what he craves so much. And you couldn’t bear to see the beautiful soul in front of you turn bitter over time. He deserves to have his dream more than anyone you know, and that dream can’t happen with you. 

No, this is the best thing for both of you.

"No. I love you too much not to leave," You take one last, long look at him before you turn away for the last time and head into the hallway where your bag is. You stop in the doorway, turning your head slightly as you try to get yourself under control.

“Goodbye Henry,” Your voice trembles, your throat losing the battle against the rising tide of tears as you speak to him for the last time. “Take care of yourself.”

And then you leave. 

You turn, pick up your bag, open the front door of the house you’ve shared with Henry for the last 2 years and you leave. 

You don’t look back. 

You don’t turn for one last look, so you don’t see Henry standing in the open front doorway watching you throw your bag over onto the passenger seat of your car as you get in. 

You don’t see his face twist as he lets all his tears go in a sob whilst he watches you start your car and pull away from the life you shared together, pull away from him.

You don’t see him catapult away from the house and start running barefoot down the drive after your car as you pull out on the road.

You don’t see any of it because you’re too blinded by your heartbreaking as you drive away from the sweetest, kindest, and deeply loving man that you’ve ever met.

It’s over.

It’s done.


End file.
